


I will follow you

by piisamirotta



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, implied canonical character death, mostly by the lyrics, there's nothing graphic in the picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piisamirotta/pseuds/piisamirotta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Love of mine</i>
  <br/><i>One day you will die</i>
  <br/><i>But I'll be close behind</i>
  <br/><i>I will follow you into the dark</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will follow you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crediniaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/gifts).



> In which the artist is still not over the George Blagden cover. A pair of marker drawings, because I can't draw one without the other. Not very shippy art this time, although the ship is very much in the lyrics.
> 
> **To crediniaeth:** Happy holidays, Faith! I hope this gift is to your liking.
> 
> Also, many thanks to the mods for organizing the exchange. You are all awesome.


End file.
